


Push!

by wyvern



Series: Summer Pornathon 2015 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Gym Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pining, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:13:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4630005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvern/pseuds/wyvern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin has a crush on the manager of the local gym. He thinks no one has noticed him, but he is soon proven wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push!

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for Summer Pornathon's Challenge 3: [Tropesmash 2.0!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4576899?view_full_work=true)
> 
> This fic hasn't been beta'd. All errors and odd sentences are my own fault. Please let me know if you find any errors, and I'll fix them (but please be polite about it).
> 
> Merlin belongs to Shine, BBC, history and whatever else. It's not me.

***

The gym is cool despite the heat wave outside. That is one of the reasons Merlin’s here. Another, of course, is to try to bulk up a bit before he starts university this autumn so he won’t look like a newborn calf that’s just been let into a big green pasture and doesn’t know what to do with itself.

But the biggest reason is the guy running the gym — Arthur. Fit like a greek god, Merlin can’t help watching him. Sneakily, of course, he’s not an idiot. He realises Arthur is fit enough to kill him with his bare hands if he ever finds out.

Today, the gym is rather quiet. Only one more guy is there, and when he gets up, winks at Arthur and leaves, Merlin feels the need to maybe start pumping the chest press a bit harder, just in case Arthur notices he’s mostly staring at him instead of working out. Trying to look cool, he accidentally pushes a bit too hard and makes the weights slam together with a loud clang. He blushes and adjusts his grip.

When he looks up, Arthur is standing right in front of him.

“Hey kid,” he says. “Want help?”

“Not a kid,” Merlin retorts before he can stop himself. “I’m 18.”

Arthur doesn’t reply, just watches him thoughtfully. Merlin starts squirming slightly under the scrutiny.

After a few seconds too long, Arthur sits down on the machine opposite Merlin. “Go on,” he says, “I’ll watch. Give you pointers, if you happen to need them.”

A bit offended and very embarrassed, Merlin starts pushing the bar forward, towards Arthur. It goes easily, because he always puts on too little weight in order to ogle Arthur instead of concentrating on lifting.

“You’re stronger than you might think.” Arthur stops him and adjusts the weights before gesturing for him to start over. “Do fifteen.”

This time, it takes some effort for Merlin to push the bar forward. He stops, holds it for a second, and then gently brings it back towards his chest. Again and again he does it, and Arthur keeps watching.

“Lift your elbows a little, otherwise you’ll won’t reach the right muscles. Yeah, like that!” he says approvingly when Merlin adjusts his position slightly. “Good man!”

The praise makes Merlin blush, and he can feel his cock getting interested. He tries to quickly finish the set so he can escape into the locker room, but the weights are almost too heavy now, and his arms are getting tired. At the thirteenth push, he’s panting with the effort, but still refuses to give up. He’s not a little boy anymore. He can manage.

Arthur watches him intently. “Come on, just two more. You’re doing so well. You’re strong, you can do it.”

It’s a miracle Merlin doesn’t whimper at that. Jesus!

When Merlin finally manages fifteen, Arthur rises and clamps a sweaty hand on his shoulder.

“You did so fucking well, man. Pushing yourself is all about the mental bit, you know that, right?” He hesitates. “Maybe there’s something I can do to motivate you to do even better?”

Merlin stares at him and swallows hard. That almost sounds like a proposition, but it can't—

“No, I’m fine,” he croaks, because he’s not brave enough to do anything about his fantasies. Not yet. Maybe never.

Arthur crouches down in front of him and puts his hands on his thighs. Merlin shifts nervously on the seat, heart pounding in his chest.

“So this... is just because of the adrenalin?” Arthur says and gently moves his hand to the bulge in Merlin’s shorts.

He’ll never admit it, but Merlin might have let out a whine at that. “No, yes, it’s not—”

But Arthur lifts his t-shirt up, pulls down his shorts and underpants and frees his hard cock. He’s inched even closer now, oh my god, what is he—

Merlin’s hands grip the bars of the machine tight, so tight, not to scream when Arthur wraps his hand around his erection and carefully starts stroking his length. It’s too dry, horribly awkward in more than one way, but also _so fucking hot_ because it’s Arthur, and Merlin doesn’t even last a minute before he shudders and comes.

Arthur looks pleased. “So pretty,” he says. “So strong. So damn good...” He wipes the jizz on his hand off on Merlin’s shorts and scoots closer, still. He gently guides Merlin’s mouth to his and gives him a slow kiss. “Such a good boy.”

Body and mind exhausted, Merlin smiles weakly. “Yeah,” he says. “I think I might be.”

***

THE END


End file.
